


Hellraiser: Leviathan

by NitPickz



Category: Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Chases, Dark Past, Gen, Hell, Lot of bad stuff in this one, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitPickz/pseuds/NitPickz
Summary: Sadomasochist Lucas Barker finds himself in Hell after solving an intricate puzzle box and becomes a pawn in the game of the Cenobites and their leader, Pinhead.However, unlike previous encounters with sinners and collection missions, the servants of Leviathan have new schemes of taking souls to Hell.Only a proper look at himself will give Barker a chance in Hell...





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to combine various elements from all 10 films, mostly with the Cenobites.  
> Don't count on finding any from Revelations. That movie stinks.

"We have a compatible subject"

"Go on" was the response of Leviathan's hell priest, Pinhead, aka Captain Elliott Spencer or Leader of the Gash.

Talking to him is the Auditor, another of Hell's servants. Next to the Auditor is Pinhead's cohort, known as the Chatterer. The Chatterer says nothing, as per nature, only communicating via chattering his teeth. Pinhead simply nods in response. The Auditor pulls a photograph from his suit and hands it to Pinhead.

"His name is Lucas Barker. Murderer, rapist, thief, kidnapper &, most interesting, collector of 'bizarre' antiquities" the Auditor states, as if memorizing a file before finishing with "Should be a perfect subject for our new means".

The room is silent for a time before the Hell Priest breathes "Yes, and he shall be the first of a new beginning of pain and agony". He then holds his hand out to summon another being. From the shadows of the dark chamber, steps out a man dressed all in black who stops in front of Pinhead and rises his head to face him.

"Bring this man to us" the Hell Priest orders "His suffering will allow Hell to begin anew with so much more to explore than mere desire and flesh". The man nods and disappears into the dark without a word. Pinhead then picks up a Lament Configuration and examines it before he makes his final statement.

"This has become redundant. The world has new means of seeking pleasure, even at the cost of pain. But, we have new means of our own. And those means will allow more seekers of forbidden pleasures to come to us. And we will give it to them with the exchange of flesh. And Hell will hold many surprises"

..........  
*Earth. Bosnia, Sarajevo*  
..........

Lucas Barker, sadomasochist, now hiding in Eastern Europe and now searching for new desires. At the moment, Barker is wandering around the markets in town, only to find nothing of interest so far. Little does he know of the surprises waiting to find him. And especially of the one who has set eyes upon him.

Barker would describe himself as a "flawed but ambitious searcher of the greatest pleasures and desires". Of course, that couldn't be more true. He is ambitious in finding the greatest of all desire, but has committed great sins in this endeavor. Murder, rape, kidnapping, torture & thievery.

Which makes the perfect combination for what is in store for him...

Barker has searched through the market for seemingly countless hours and has found nothing to catch his interest. Perhaps, he would have better luck the next day. He would spend an entire year in that market if it meant finding that perfect desire. In fact, he would spend a decade if he had to. A better place to search than back home.

Now, rest is needed if the market is to be searched through tomorrow thoroughly. However, night will be the perfect time for the one watching him. Tonight will be the night the ones from the further world initiate their subject to their new exploration of pain and pleasure. And they will have many surprises for him...

Barker is sound asleep at 3 in the morning when he is startled awake by a slow knock on the door to his settlement; an abandoned complex in the outer reaches of the town, barely holding together. Slowly, he stands to his feet and starts to walk towards the door. Just as he reaches the handle, the knocking stops and there is silence. All that is left is the pull open the door. But, hesitance stops him by asking the question: What is behind that door?

A vagrant searching for shelter? An official come for him? Or perhaps someone like him? Someone who desires to find the greatest of pleasures unlike any other. Oh, he will have immense pleasure spilling this one's blood if this is the case. With desire fueling him, his hands swiftly opens the door to reveal a man dressed in black. Black from head to toe. Except for the face.

It is a man. Just a man. His face is gaunt, but clean and free of excess stubble, hair only present on his upper lip and a patch beneath the mouth. There are also glimpses of combed hair on his head from what can be seen sticking from the top hat he is wearing. Another jarring point of notice is the round spectacles, the lenses only casting red.

Barker is about to open his mouth when he notices that the man has his right hand in his coat. Assuming it to be a gun, he throws a fist at his would-be attacker. Only for the man to grab it with his left hand and throw him to the floor. The man seems to be unnaturally strong, especially considering his seemingly frail stance and look. Barker can only stare as the man steps inside and begins to slowly take his right hand out of his coat.

What Barker sees is quite the grotesque sight. The right hand seems to be deformed, but it looks more fused to a box of sorts. The man stays quiet, but continues his glare into his victim's eyes. He then extends his arm and lowers his hand so that the box's top face is directly facing Barker on the floor, seemingly frozen in place, unable to budge.

There is then a small movement in the hand, almost as if it is about to tear from the box. Barker braces himself for a sight of brutality, but how right and wrong he is. After a slow minute of small struggle, the man opens his hand. And the box opens with it. Almost like clockwork. Barker can only assume it is an intricate puzzle box.

He can only look at the open box for a second before he suddenly feels sharp stringing pain. His eyes close on instinct, but open when the pain lingers and he sees the unimaginable. He is ensnared by hooks and chains, protruding from the box fused to the man's hand. He only glimpses it for a split second before he hears to sound of flesh being torn apart and his world goes dark.

.........

Barker awakens in a dark room with chains hanging from the ceiling and a pillar to his left, simply spinning with hooks, flesh and chains embedded to each face. He can only glance around his new surroundings for a few ticking seconds before light comes into the room from behind. He turns and sees a door shaped hole in the wall. He barely has time to contemplate going through when a figure steps into sight and through the hole.

The light catches onto the figure, revealed to be a tall pale man, illuminating him in all his grotesque glory. Pale white with no hair. Garbed in leather. Blacked out eyes. Tears on his torso. And, most notably, pins embedded in the flesh of his head with a grid cut all over his face.

Barker cannot bring himself to fathom a word. Instead, he sits in silence and the figure looks him in the face. "Lucas Barker" it speaks. The room starts to further illuminate, revealing an eternal labyrinth below them. Behind the figure is a large diamond with symbols engraved upon it, simply turning and emitting black fog from each face. The figure then announces what he has dreaded upon looking at the labyrinth below him and the ominous diamond above him.

"Welcome... to Hell"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that.  
> I don't know when I'll get another chapter out, since I'm a bit busy with work, but I'll find time.


	2. Welcome Home

With those words, Barker finds himself in the Labyrinth. He barely has time to fully comprehend his fate before he hears growling echo through the walls of Hell's maze. Not wanting to meet the creator of such grotesque sound, Barker runs down a corridor and further into the maze.

The Labyrinth bears no pity as be continues running, adrenaline flooding his system with no relent. His panic filled mind only screams for him to escape the maze. This shuts down as he hears another growl echo through the corridors. With that, he continues to run, ignoring the throbbing pain in his chest, which was now spreading to his head. He runs for what feels like hours, that growling still lurking near, until he finds what seems to be a doorway.

He stops in his tracks only for a second before he hears the growling again.

This time, right behind him.

Barker swiftly spins around. And what he sees fills him with terror. The growling beast is there in all its gruesome glory. A towering abomination with scaly leathery flesh adorning its entire being. It appears to be hanging upside down, with its head at Barker's sight level, while its scorpion like tail dangles above. Its face is just as grotesque as the rest of its body. Amber cat like eyes staring back at him with a mouth filled with various rows of sharp teeth.

The beast eyes him with unrelenting hunger, before emitting that dreaded growl and making its way towards him. Barker sprints for the exit, his breathing growing in pitch of the beast draws closer behind him.

His heart sounds in his chest as he hears the exit. He can hear the beast just mere inches behind him when he dives through the doorway and into a new chamber. He falls to the floor and quickly turns to see that the beast is gone. Relief only floods him for mere seconds before the adrenaline wears off and all he can feel is the pounding pain in his chest, throat, legs and head. He groans in agony as the pain does not subside, instead it seems to consume more of his body.

"Pain" a voice echoes from the darkness "The ultimate sign of suffering for humanity. And yet, it is also a means of pleasure for those who choose to inflict it onto those around them".

Barker looks up to see the pinheaded demon standing in front of him. Behind are 3 monstrous beings, dressed in the same leather garb as their leader. On the left as what seems to be a female. Bald head, pale white skin and a gash in her throat held open by wire. She also seems to have wire sticking out of her cheeks.

Next to her is an obese figure with slimy and doughy skin. The stomach is cut open with small piercings from the garb on each side. The face is just as monstrous. Inside the mouth are two sets of sharp teeth. The figure also seems to be wearing black glasses. Barker can already tell he does not wish to see what is behind them.

At the far right is the most ghastly sight. The head is mutilated beyond recognition. No eyes, no nose and no ears. Only a mouth. But it barely registers as one. Instead, it is a pryed open hole with gums and teeth on full display. The teeth are chattering, filling the room with a horrible echo of clattering teeth.

Barker is frozen in place, staring at the four demons. Any vacancy of terror is entirely absent from his face. He can only utter a single question.

"What are you...?"

The leader merely states back at him and calmly replies "Those who seek to explore flesh. To some, we are demons. Others call us angels. But, here... We are your pain. And we shall be for eternity". Before long, he points a finger at Barker and chains spring out from the darkness, adorned with hooks. Barker can feel nothing but sharp pain as the hooks tear into his flesh, blood seeping through the cuts and gashes the hooks have made.

The chains then start to rise, lifting Barker off his feet by his skin, threatening to rip it off, piece by piece. He can only scream in agony as he further ascends. The demons simply give him vacant looks, but the look in the leader's eyes says everything. The chains finally stop, but the pain continues to flood his body. The room is then filled with light and more figures appear.

The first, bald with pieces of skull exposed and impaled with hooks, almost like horns. The leather garb is torn at both sides of the abdomen, which reveals gashes. The fingers are adorned with small hooks in place of nails. The figure blankly stares at Barker with dark eyes.

The second looks similar to the female, but with glass shards embedded around the head and in the arms. Gashes are seen below where the ribcage would be and small hooks with wire embedded in the flesh. The demon shares the same blank looks as the first.

The third is bald, just like the others, but is missing pieces of flesh on the face, even the bone is absent, leaving vacant holes, which leak a clear, yet thick fluid. The same fluid leaks from the eyes, ears, nose and mouth. This demon seems to have tubes embedded around the body, which pump the same fluid which is leaking from it. The hands are also partially missing flesh, leaving bare muscle and bone. Tubes around the arms seem to be cut loose as fluid spills everywhere. Again, the same blank stare.

The demons all continue their gaze until the leader stares at the ceiling of the chamber, which in turn causes the chains to pull Barker towards it until he is flat against the surface. The leader then speaks again.

"You have sought out insurmountable desires, and for that, you will be the first to witness a new age of suffering in all of Hell". His followers merely share their leader's dead gaze at the bleeding Barker. Said leader continues "You have proven yourself to be quite the compatible subject with your indulgence. Now, that indulgence will be your world forever. And you will feel every bit of it".

The blood drained from Barker's face faster than it spilled from his body. The chamber was starting to darken, as the mutilated beings vanished as they were enveloped in shadow. In a matter of seconds, it was only him and the Hell priest left in the light. As the chamber started to further darken, the hooks tear from Barker's flesh, dropping him to the floor. Still bleeding, Barker shakily rose to his knees to see the priest start to disappear. He tries to call out, but only pained cries come out of his mouth. And with that, the priest is gone from sight.

Barker curls into a fetal position, in some attempt to prevent any further bleeding. He starts to feel drowsiness flood him. He can barely keep his eyes open until eventually, he is surrounded by complete darkness.

As he opens his eyes, Barker sees he is in a classroom. It was still dark, albeit not as pitch black as the chamber he was previously in. Looking at the chalkboard, he saw a single phrase written on it.

"Welcome home"

Barker then realises that this was the school from his childhood. He remembered what the Hell priest had said and it didn't take long for him to figure out he would have to relive all his past memories. All the cruelty he indulged in out of curiosity. All the pain he caused to various people. All the lives he took away in his pursuit.

And he would be taking their place. He would share their pain. Every. Single. Bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and found this worth the wait. I'll be working on chapter 3 eventually, but work may slow it down a little.  
> I also plan for there to be more Cenobite action. Things may get a bit Outlast-y, but it's psychological torment, so hopefully, it won't be too jarring for you.
> 
> If you want, feel free to review. I would appreciate it. Just be nice about it.
> 
> Also, for the new Cenobites, here's some links to them on my DA.  
> Hook: https://www.deviantart.com/nerfdodger/art/Hook-Cenobite-869402068  
> Shard: https://www.deviantart.com/nerfdodger/art/Shard-Cenobite-869274205  
> Leaker: https://www.deviantart.com/nerfdodger/art/Leaker-Cenobite-868642740


	3. Torment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things may get a little Outlast-y, but just roll with it.

The thoughts and memories raced through his mind like a conveyor belt.

The classmates he tormented for his own amusement and intrigue. The kids he sent to the nurse or even the hospital. All the pain he caused to each and every one of them. And he would have to relive it all over again. This time, their pain will be his. His first thought was of the time he filled Otis Truman's locker with dead rats. Skin, organs and blood on display. The boy was sent to a trauma ward for 8 months.

The second was when he stuck razor blades in Walter Kartmilch's food at lunch. The cuts in his mouth had him stay in hospital for 2 weeks. The third, Tilly Ivors, whom he merely tripped down the stairs after school had ended. That was his final victim at school, as the act had not been as simple as he intended. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, her head hit the final step. The force of her body against it was enough to break her neck. She died within seconds. Barker was traumatized for the rest of his years in education after that.

That was his first indulgence in killing a human being, albeit unintentionally. He eventually indulged again in his adult years, his curiosity of death clouding all better judgement. His head was aching greatly as he remembered. He held his head in his hands in a vain attempt to stop the pain spiking through it. It felt like pins were being pushed into his brain. The pain had blinded him as he ran through the door leading into the hallway without any notice. It seemed to dampen when he slammed into a locker at full force and collapsed.

He slowly rose to his feet and viewed the dark hallway. No light. Just blackness ahead of him. He dared not enter it for fear of what could be waiting for him. Turning around, he was met with a much more unnerving sight.

On the opposite side was the exit. The lights are on. But it is what is in front of it all that shakes Barker to the bone. A body. Hung by the neck with what seems to be barbed wire. Blood drips to the floor. The body has its back to him, but it seems to be wearing a suit of sort. Barker's fear is replaced with confusion as no recollection of a hanging body dwells in his mind. Barker only realizes what is truly happening when the body lets out a gasp of air and starts to move its arms. It then turns around and Barker can now fully see its features.

It is one of those demons. Its attire is leather, just like the rest of them. Barbed wire is wrapped around the arms and is embedded through the torso and legs. The face is pale with wire embedded in the scalp and chin. The mouth seems to be stitched shut, as the demon can barely open it to full capacity. The eyes seem to be rolled back into the sockets, as Barker can faintly see red in them. He barely has time to register the demon before it starts to move again.

Its left arm rises and points a finger at him before dropping to its side. It then starts faintly swaying back and forth. Something seems off about it. It's almost like it's... growing larger. Barker realizes with dread that the thing is moving towards him. And is getting faster by the second.

No other choice left, Barker sprints in the opposite direction, fear of the dark absent. Fear of the hangman demon catching him replaces it.

No room for planning. Just instinct. Running through the dark hallway, Barker catches glimpses of lit open rooms as they pass him. He swears he can see one of those demons in each of them. He cannot bring himself to focus on that as he can hear rasping from behind him, coming closer. He risks looking over his shoulder. The hangman is a few feet behind him, the barbed wire noose speeding along the ceiling like a factory conveyor.

Adrenaline floods him again as he picks up fright-filled speed, numbing him to the stinging throbbing in his chest. Looking ahead, he sees a pair of hallways in opposite directions. Needing to choose fast, Barker darts to the right.

At the end of the hallway is an open door. No lights on, but open nevertheless. A better chance than a dead end, he figures. As he nears the door...

It shuts.

Barker slams into it, hoping to force it open, but no such luck. Looking at the door window, he swears he can see a figure in the dark room just for a second before it ducks out of sight.

Dread fills him as he can hear that rasping again. Looking over his shoulder, he sees the hangman at the intersection of the hallway. He considers trying to fight the thing, but that thought stops when the demon is pulled in the opposite direction by its noose, vanishing into the dark hallway as Barker watches. He then hears a click from behind him.

Jumping to his feet, he notices that the lights in the room are on. It is the school library. He recognises it instantly and remembers that this was the very place he committed his first act of rape.

Julie Draper. After school. She stayed back to return some books. And Barker took his chance. All he can properly remember is her screaming, the touch of her soft skin against his fingers, the insurmountable pleasure and the sight of blood. The latter scared him off. It reminded him of Tilly Ivors. He was expelled a week after and sent to an institute for potential mental illnesses. He said nothing his whole stay.

Feeling the pounding of his heart, Barker sat between two rows of bookshelves to catch his breath. As he was feeling refreshed, the lights went out. And he could hear a soft wheezing.

And then, footsteps... Coming towards him.

Fear struck Barker's soul as he waited for whatever demon was lurking in the dark, making its way to him. He swiftly tried to back away, although he dreaded he would only meet a wall behind him.

But he kept moving.

Looking behind him, he saw that the rows went on and on into darkness. Sensing this was another maze, Barker jumped to his feet and ran. Until he felt a tug on his ankle and fell to the floor. His nose was now bleeding and bruised from the fall. Looking up, he saw another grotesque sight.

Another demon. With Julie in front of it. The demon stepped further into view and Barker could clearly see its face. Every bit of skin and flesh above the lower jaw seemed to be scalded off, leaving only patches of singed hair and skin on the skull. The jaw seemed to be loosely connected by the cheek tendons, as it hung open. The demon stared at him with pale eyes.

Julie stood still. And looked at him. Exactly the way she looked the day he violated her. And then...

A blade came through her throat and lingered as blood poured out. It then retracted and left the wound to bleed. Julie stood for mere seconds before she dropped to the floor and lay motionless in a pool of her own blood. Looking up from her body, Barker could now see the demon in all its decrepit glory.

Its chest is torn open, ribcage fully exposed. It looked as if something was wiggling around in it, but he dared not take a closer look. The thing was dressed in the usual leather garb as its demonic brethren. One thing Barker took specific notice of was the third arm attached to its right by what seemed to be tendons. The third arm is bare, no leather on it whatsoever.

But what really caught his attention was the thing's tongue. Protruding from a hole in the throat, abnormally long and a blood soaked blade at the tip. The same one that cut through Julie's throat...

Barker can only stare at the monstrosity before he heard the voice of the Hell Priest coming from behind it.

"Fear. Another source of suffering. It clouds you, weakens you and reduces you to cowering. And yet, those like you choose to inflict it onto others for their own personal pleasure. You did so with the girl. Now look at her. You scarred her, clouding her mind with the fear you would find her again. And that fear stayed with her as she slit her throat"

Barker didn't remember even so much as hearing of the latter event and was about to say so when he saw the Hell Priest step out from the darkness behind the tongue beast with a content look on his face.

"Ah..." he said, seeming to realise something "You don't recall it, don't you? You don't remember when she cut a razor across her flesh and drained her blood. You have been repressing all of it. And so much more to continue your path. Now, you will witness it all and pain will be your guide"

Barker paled at the words and stayed still until the Hell Priest raised an arm at him, almost beckoning. That caused the tongue demon to let out an unearthly screech and start coming towards him. He lept to his feet and took off in the opposite direction. The bookshelves seemed to extend as he ran and a realisation came to his mind.

He was back in the Labyrinth. Shaped specially for him.

That thought struck him with dread as he continued to run through the maze, the monster pursuing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I wanted to put more of Pinhead in here, so here he is. Also, this story isn't super dialogue heavy, aside from Pinhead and the main character (at least a little bit).  
> Hope this wasn't too confusing or anything.  
> I would highly appreciate reviews for this story, just keep it nice.
> 
> And, like the last chapter, here's the link to my OC Cenobites on DA if you wanna see them.  
> Hangman: https://www.deviantart.com/nerfdodger/art/Hangman-Cenobite-869898160  
> Kraken: https://www.deviantart.com/nerfdodger/art/Kraken-Cenobite-868677338


	4. Running Fear

Barker sprints down the maze of bookshelves, hoping beyond hope for an exit and escape from the demon chasing him. Every time he looks over his shoulder, he sees the demon not too far behind him, its arms almost flaying around with each step and its tongue reaching toward him. Barker did not want to meet that bladed tip a few feet behind him.

Still sprinting, Barker darts left and then right, hoping to lose the thing. He then darts in random directions throughout the maze before he finds himself outside the library. He quickly looks back to see...

A wall.

Those demons must be toying with him, he figures. He turns around to see two figures standing in the far corridor. Both look inhuman, which can only mean they're demons themselves. They seem to notice him as they stand still for a time before they start slowly walking towards him. They reach the light, and Barker can now see them.

Both of them are horribly mutilated like the rest, as well as lack hair. The left has circular saws embedded in its head, neck, chest and right hand. Its garb almost looks as if it's from Roman ages, but dark leather nonetheless. It seems to be more pieced together rather than a full suit. The bottom half looks as if it was cut from a robe. But Barker is more focused on the face. A saw is embedded in the right eye, while the left is intact, its dark gaze staring back at him.

The demon on the right is just as grotesque. Wires are embedded all around the face. The eyelids are pried open, crudely resembling someone with eye clamps, with the end wires going into the cheek flesh. The mouth is also pried open into a grotesque smile, a gash splitting the lips on the left of its nose. Blank eyes stare back at Barker. The demon is wearing a full leather suit, but the left arm is held up by wire, almost like a cast. In its hand is some sort of pyramid object. The suit itself covers almost the entire body except for patches on the torso, exposing gashes held open by wire.

Barker can only stare as the two demons walk towards him. And with full malicious intent. The smiling demon's pyramid box opens up and out comes an assortment of blades, which start whirring. This was no doubt some sort of torture device. The one embedded with saws extends it's right arm, the blade embedded in between its middle and ring finger starts whirring as well until it breaks into a full spin cycle. And at deadly speed.

Barker pounds on the wall behind him in an attempt to escape. But nothing comes of it. Instead, a piece of wall breaks off, spewing blood and other vile fluids into his face. Blinded, he is too late to notice the demons directly behind him. It is only when he rubs the fluid away from his eyes that they strike. The smiler sticks its pyramid device into Barker's shoulder. The feeling is like a drill fitted with scissor blades. The sawhead slashes him across the body, leaving bleeding gashes. Eventually, he falls to the ground.

And he can only watch as the smiler sticks its device's blades into his chest, while its cohort cuts its saw into his throat. The last thing he recalls is intense pain before.....

....he wakes up.

Back in the dark chamber. Looking up, he instantly sees the Hell Priest. "Do not expect to find peace here, Lucas" he says "Nothing in Hell can ever experience it. Only pleasure and pain. And we aren't nearly finished with you". This shakes Barker to the core. How much more could he take before he breaks completely? The Hell Priest then gives him a calm look and extends a hand.

"Come with me" he says "There is much for you to see". Seeing no other option, Barker shakily rises to his feet and meekly follows the Hell Priest. The two reach a different room. This time, it looks like an attic of sorts.

Before Barker can ask a question, more demons come into view. Along with the ones he had already encountered, there also appeared ones he had not seen. They were as mutilated and grotesque as the rest of them.

One looked similar to the chattering thing, but the mouth is vertical with sharper teeth. Hooks also seemed to be tearing off a piece of skin from the abdomen. Rods are impaled through the torso and chains are joined to cuffs around the arms.

Another is similar to the females, only the skin and overall flesh on the scalp us flayed backwards, almost resembling hair. Flesh on both forearms and sides of the abdomen is also flayed back, held by wire.

Another has chains wrapped around the chest and stomach (which looked torn open) and adorned to the arms and waist. The face is heavily deformed. Some pieces of flesh is pulled back by wire and the facial features are almost skull like. The mouth seems to be permanently open, jagged teeth in display.

The final one seems to be the least disfigured next to the Hell Priest. In its mouth are sharp teeth and the head is adorned with what seemed to be a surgical helmet. Goggles are fitted over the eyes and the face itself is gaunt. But the more notable thing is that the demon is hunch-backed. It also seems to be wearing a coat of sorts rather than a body suit. The back and front of its torso is exposed, showing its emaciated form. The back has some sort of brace, more to keep it hunched. The stomach is also held open by small hooks, but more precise than the crude gashes of the others. Finally are the crude looking leg braces adorned near the joints.

Barker is about to run before a voice says "No need for fear. They will not harm you at the moment, but provoking them may not be your best option". Coming out of the darkness is a man, but he is far from human. The head is covered in deep cuts while black glasses cover the eyes. Unlike the other demons, who all wear leather, this one is wearing a silk suit and shirt, both of which are covered in blood. The only piece of leather on this being are the gloves on his hands.

"Usually, you would be granted with some form of introduction, but we are in different times now and those times for introductions have passed. So, I would suggest you listen" the man says in a calm, yet firm tone. Barker says nothing, prompting the man to talk further.

"You see, Mr. Barker, this realm is made specifically for people like you. Murderers, rapists, thieves, all sorts of sinners. Usually, people would summon the Cenobites by the use of this box". He holds out the same puzzle box Barker remembers seeing with the man in the trench coat. "This box is specifically designed for those who seek the most undisputed pleasure. And once it is open, the Cenobites come for you"

"And the now is where you come in" speaks the Hell Priest. Barker swiftly turns his attention to him. "Earth has become its own hell because of technology. Now people can submit themselves to the suffering of others for their own pleasures. But now, we have prepared a more forceful approach. Now those who seek forbidden pleasures will be hunted and given to us"

Barker pales at the Hell Priest's words. He continues "You are the first to enter this new realm of our flesh. And you will not be the last. But there is so much more for you to discover, Lucas"

He pulls out a photo and gives it to the trembling Barker. The photo is of a girl, around early 20s or less. The Hell Priest talks "This is the first to resist us and escape our grasp. Kirsty Cotton. But she will return to us again. Soon. But you have a bigger part to play, Lucas. And we will be watching as you feel every piece of pain you passed onto your victims"

Barker looks at the Hell Priest, his gaze sending coldness into his very soul. And then the room is surrounded by darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I put a lot of them in, here's the links to the new Cenobites  
> Sawhead: https://www.deviantart.com/nerfdodger/art/Sawhead-Cenobite-869286687  
> Smiley: https://www.deviantart.com/nerfdodger/art/Smiley-Cenobite-869372739  
> Flytrap: https://www.deviantart.com/nerfdodger/art/Flytrap-Cenobite-869089528  
> Flay: https://www.deviantart.com/nerfdodger/art/Flay-Cenobite-869898033  
> Psycho: https://www.deviantart.com/nerfdodger/art/Psycho-Cenobite-869402577  
> Hunchback: https://www.deviantart.com/nerfdodger/art/Hunchback-Cenobite-870144605


End file.
